Charter of Vox Populi
The Charter of the Second Vox Populi announced on November 27, 2008. =Charter of Vox Populi= We, the people of Vox Populi, do hereby bond ourselves into a revolutionary brotherhood. With a common, pioneering vision for the advancement of peace and justice and for the eradication of tyranny, we declare our dedication to ourselves, each other, and the cause by ordaining this First Charter of Vox Populi. Ex nihilo nihil fit. Article I - Admission Into Vox Populi To become a member of Vox Populi, a nation must meet certain requirements set forth by the leadership of Vox Populi. These requirements include: * 1. Nation must be prepared to engage in war, if called upon. * 2. Nation must not be a member of any other alliance without the express consent of the Senate. * 3. Nation must agree to follow the rules set forth by the Senate. Any nation is free to withdraw from Vox Populi at any time, for any reason. Any nation may also be ejected from Vox Populi by the government, at any time, for any reason. Article II - Vox Primus * 1. All members, upon acceptance into Vox Populi, shall immediately become constituents of the Vox Primus. * 2. The Vox Primus shall be responsible for electing the Senate. Elections shall be held once every two months. * 3. The Vox Primus shall have the jurisdiction to veto any policy, treaty or declaration of the Senate with a ¾ supermajority. * 4. The Vox Primus shall have the jurisdiction to remove a Senator (including the Vox Dei) with a supermajority of 80%. * 5. In order for such a veto or removal to be brought to vote amongst the Vox Primus, the proposal must be endorsed by 3 constituents of the Vox Primus. Article III - Government of Vox Populi * 1. The Senate shall govern Vox Populi. * 2. The Senate shall compose of 5 members, with 1 member being the leader as expressed in Article IV. * 3. The Senate shall have a 2 month term, at which time, a new senate will be chosen by the Vox Primus. * 4. A Senator may be removed through a ¾ agreement of the other Senators. If this occurs, a new Senator shall be chosen by the remaining Senators to serve out the remaining duration of the expelled Senator's term. * 5. The Senate may declare wars, sign treaties, expel members, and set the general course for the alliance (among other things). * 6. The Senate may create or dissolve positions at its leisure. * 7. A Senator may step down on his own will. A new one shall be chosen by the remaining Senators to serve out the remaining duration of the retiring Senator's term. Article IV - Vox Dei * 1. The Vox Dei will be an elected Senator who is chosen by his peers in the Senate to be the figurehead and leader of Vox Populi. * 2. The Vox Dei will hold the tiebreaking vote among Senate issues, in the event of a tie, and will set the priority agenda for the Senate. * 3. The Vox Dei will make announcements to the public and to the membership, on matters domestic and foreign in nature. * 4. The Vox Dei shall oversee the Senate elections for the next term. * 5. The Vox Dei shall also hold a veto over the Senate, on any issue, such as foreign affairs, or a declaration of war. This veto may be superseded by a unanimous vote of the Senate. * 6. The Vox Dei may be removed by the Senate by a ¾ vote following a deliberation period of not less than 24 hours. The removed leader returns to the Senate which must elect a new leader. * 7. The Vox Dei shall approve new members into Vox Populi. Article V - War Members of Vox Populi should note that Vox Populi is in an eternal state of war with many alliances. As such, members are free to declare war on any alliance we are in a state of war with. Members are highly discouraged from attacking alliances not in a state of war with Vox Populi. Members are expected to participate in a war if requested by Senate. The Senate reserves rights to punitive action upon those who violate this Article. Article VI - Charter Amendments Any member-nation who feels an amendment should be added to the charter, may make a proposal in the proper forum, and shall explain why he/she believes it should be added to the charter. * 1. If a proposal attains the sponsorship of one Senator, the amendment shall go to vote in the Senate where it must be passed unanimously to take effect. Or, * 2. If a proposal attains the sponsorship of three additional member-nations, the amendment shall go to vote before the membership of Vox Populi where it must be passed by a ¾ majority. * 3. Referenda pursuant to Section 2 of this article shall last not less than 48 hours. =The Prerogative of Vox Populi= We, the Senate of Vox Populi, united in common cause and goal, hereby set forth this Prerogative detailing the explicit policies and guarantees of our Alliance to prospective and current partner nations in the crusade for Global freedom and equality. * Section 1. Vox Populi acknowledges the necessity for alternative means of waging war. Members of Vox Populi are not denied the ability to conduct espionage operations provided they have the necessary authorisation from the Senate to not possess a nation flying Vox Populi's colours. * Section 2. Vox Populi acknowledges the right of all member nations and all foreign nations to arm missiles with nuclear warheads and neither condemns nor prohibits their usage. * Section 3. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the practices known as "perma-ZI" and "eternal ZI", in all forms and for any reason, and declares that it shall not partake in such policies. * Section 4. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the imposition of strident surrender terms, and declares that it shall not offer them to fallen foes. * Section 5. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns all who violate their contractual obligations to themselves or to their allies, and hereby affirms its commitment to all documents it has endorsed. * Section 6. Vox Populi acknowledges the various and justified reasons informers may wish their identity kept secret, if revealed, and hereby pledges to do all within its means to protect any such information regarding those who assist our cause. * Section 7. Vox Populi begrudges and condemns the usage of military power as a means to its own end and hereby pledges to never follow such a doctrine. * Section 8. Vox Populi affirms its commitment to provide a communal safe haven for those forced from the political circuit at the barrel of the gun, and expresses its wish that none allow themselves to be driven away by tactics of fear and of oppression. * Section 9. The Senate of Vox Populi, duly elected by its people, hereby ratifies this Prerogative unto perpetuity, and reserves the right of each successive Senate to alter it by a vote of unanimity. Category:Vox Populi Vox Populi